


celebrity imagines

by georgiehensley



Category: Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Gym Sex, Implied Relationships, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: a collection of fics starring you & your favorite celebrities.





	1. zachary levi: gym sex

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not usually one to write imagines but talking about some, erm, _fantasies_ on discord made me tempted to try, so, ta da! of course for now they're, like, self-indulgent sex stuff but i promise they'll get sweet/fluffy as time goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to keep all of my imagines gender-neutral but then i forgot to give them lube in this one, so, yeah. it's zac/female reader. but the rest will be gender-neutral, i promise!

every week, you try to go to the gym as much as possible. it had been your new year's resolution to develop a better, healthier lifestyle, and now finally, as the weather grows warmer outside, you’re fulfilling that promise you made to yourself.

it's relatively late in the day as you run on your treadmill, pop music filtering through your cell phone and blasting into your earphones. the gym is fairly empty except for a few other people squeezing in a nice workout just before dinnertime.

one gym-goer in particular catches your eye across the room, a tall man with a thick, athletic build and greying brown hair. his name was zachary, as you’d come to learn in passing, casual conversations with him on the way to the locker room. somehow you two always seemed to wrap up your workouts around the same time and bump into each other before going off to change. you’ve come to develop a… you're not sure what to call it. not quite a friendship, but an acquaintance-ship, sort of. 

though you wish it could be more.

every time you go to work out, your gaze falls onto zac, watching as his muscles flex when he lifts weights or seeing the sweat form and stain his shirt while he runs in place. you can't deny that he’s an attractive man, or that you’ve gone home with fantasies of him in mind. but you're not a bold person; you can't even get up the courage to ask for his number and take your psuedo-friendship out of the gym. it's a lost cause.

your thoughts cause you to lose track of the time, and you soon find the alarm you’d set when stepping onto the treadmill ringing in your ears. you bring the machine to a stop, taking your earphones out as you shut your music, pausing to catch your breath. you take a sip of water from your bottle and spot zac doing the same. his head tilts back and draws your attention to his neck, and the sweat on his chest, soaking through his charcoal grey t-shirt. you can feel your skin heating, not just from the workout. 

you step off the treadmill and start walking towards the entrance to the locker rooms. zac does the same, his shoulder brushing yours as you pass through the entryway. you sneak a quick peek over at him and bite your lip.

“hey,” he says, breaking the silence between you. “can you come here for a sec?” you're a little surprised by the question, but agree nonetheless.

the men's locker room is fairly quiet, reflecting the environment of the gym as a whole at this time of day. you follow zac as he walks to the third row of lockers and turns down it. suddenly, he stops.

“so, why are we here?” you ask. 

“oh, you know,” zac says, his voice suddenly deeper. he turns around and smirks. “i’ve seen the way you look at me. you want this as much as i do.”

“want what?” you ask. zac doesn’t answer, instead stepping forward and pulling you into a rough kiss. his lips graze your bottom lip before he pulls back.

“oh,” you say, breath shortening as your heart starts racing again.

“ _ do _ you want this?” zac asks, stepping towards you again. “say the word and i’ll leave you alone.” 

“yes,” you say. “yes, i want this.” 

zac grins. “good.”

zac kisses you again and his hands slide down to your waist, brushing your ass before sliding all the way down to your thighs. effortlessly, he lifts you into the air, and on instinct, your legs wrap around his waist, arms wrapping around his neck. he turns the both of you around, pressing you up against the lockers. you have just a moment to notice the cool metal against your back before zac's lips travel down to your neck, kissing and biting at the skin. one particular bite is deep and you throw your head back and groan as he sucks at the skin, clearly intending to leave a mark.

all the while, he grinds against you, and you can feel his hard-on brushing against your thigh. without seeing it, you can just tell that he’s bigger than anyone else you’ve ever had before. and that just turns you on even more.

as he works on your neck, one of his hands reaches back to where your wrists meet over his shoulders. he grabs them and lifts them above your head, keeping you pinned against the lockers. his other hand reaches towards your workout pants, fingers slipping beneath the waistline, brushing bare skin. again, you grown, his fingers hot and rough against your skin. long, too, and before you can even get out your next thought, you feel his hand dip into your underwear, brushing along your entrance.

you moan loudly, the sound echoing against the walls. you feel him grin against your skin, knowing that anyone can hear you. at this point, you don't even care, too lost in the pleasure of it all.

he teases you, running just one finger over your entrance before dipping it in, first just the tip, then down a knuckle, then his whole finger slips inside. a second one follows not too long later, and already you feel stretched out. but then you remember how he felt against your thigh, knowing you need more prep. he slides a third finger into you and you can feel yourself growing wetter, trying to hump your hips forward but the weight of his body keeps you still against the lockers.

suddenly the fingers are gone and you whine at the emptiness. but then you hear his pants fall, feeling him pull yours down as well. he lifts your legs back up to wrap around his waist. you have just a moment to feel the head of his cock brush your entrance before he thrusts forward, slipping inside. 

you groan, feeling so  _ full _ already, and he silences the sound with a wet kiss. he moves his hips forward, sliding in even more, and your hands twitch where he still keeps them pinned above your head. 

you pause to breathe once he’s all the way in. he gently pecks your cheek as you relax, waiting for your cue to continue. you nod, and he smiles, teasingly nipping your earlobe as he rolls his hips, pulling out just a little before sliding right back in again.

he settles into a rhythm, one that you soon lose track of as the pleasure builds up within you, your eyes falling shut as he softly pants against your neck with each thrust.

soon, you reach your peak, biting hard on your lip to keep from screaming as you come. he finishes not too long after, a rush of heat inside your core.

when you come back down from the high of it all, you're both breathing heavily, more sweat coating your skin now than during your respective workouts. zac slides out and your legs fall to the ground, still managing to hold you upright even though they feel like jelly. he lets go of your wrists as well, which fall right to your sides, tingling as blood rushes back down to your hands.

he bends to pull his underwear back on and you glance down at your own discarded pants and underwear. suddenly feeling bold, you clear your throat. zac's head snaps up, looking at you with his gorgeous brown eyes.

“we don't have to just… go,” you say.

zac tilts his head. “what do you mean?”

“well, we’re all sweaty,” you explain. “and i don't know about you, but i usually shower after a good workout, so…” 

zac smirks. “are you asking for us to continue this in the showers?”

“no,” you say a little too quickly. “i mean, we  _ do _ have to get clean. and showering together  _ would _ save water..”

zac smiles, stepping forward and kissing you sweetly, chaste, on the lips. 

“meet you there in 5.” 


	2. adam brody: supersuit sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i included the "adam/reader" tag when i made this fic but never actually added a chapter after zac's...... pfft, sorry, guys.

it's always a relief when there's downtime during a movie shoot. usually, these breaks come from the crew having to reorganize a shot, put a broken set back together and whatnot, but for everyone else, they get time to relax and be themselves (rather than stay in character).

for you, there's still work to do, as you’re adam's assistant and have to make sure his suit, hair, and makeup remains in check even while he's relaxing in his trailer. though, you may have a unique way of testing that.

“hey,” you say with a smile as you push open the door to his trailer, finding him sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone. he lifts his head at the sound of your voice, offering you a soft, tired smile in return.

“hi,” he says back as you shut the door behind you. his gaze drops to his phone again and you cross the room, sitting down next to him on the couch. you lift a hand and gently run your fingers through his hair. your skin gets greasy with product but you don't care as adam hums his satisfaction, his eyes falling shut.

“ _ mmm _ , you're gonna mess it up,” he says. “gonna need it neat for the next shot.”

“i know,” you say. “i’ll make sure to fix it before i’m done.”

he lifts his head at the comment, staring at you in confusion. “done with what?” 

you grin, leaning forward to kiss him. his phone slips out of his hands, clattering to the floor as he wraps his arms around your waist. you run your other hand over his shoulder and down his bicep, feeling the padding. you can't help but give it a light squeeze, giggling against his mouth. he pulls back.

“i worked hard on those,” he says.

you laugh. “sure you did.” 

you kiss him again and throw a leg over both of his, climbing into his lap, straddling his waist. his hands slide down your waist to your ass, giving it a squeeze. you groan into his mouth, grinding against him. you can feel him growing hard against you and you grin into the kiss. again, he pulls back, his head falling against the back of the couch. you just take that as your cue to trail kisses down his neck.

“babe, we can't,” he says, gasping as you suck a hickey into the base of his neck, one that you mentally promise to cover with makeup later. “i gotta go back soon, and the suit takes forever to come off.”

“then it doesn't come off,” you say, sitting up straight again. his eyebrows shoot up and you smirk. he throws his head back and groans.

“you’re gonna kill me,” he says. 

you grin. “that's the plan.” 

he laughs breathlessly and you reach down to palm him through the suit. it's not easy, you can't exactly get a good grip through the material, but the friction is enough for adam to buck up into and get some pleasure from. with your free hand, you take one of his and place it against your stomach before guiding it beneath the waistline of your pants. he grins and follows, slipping his hand underneath your underwear and touching you where you need him most. you lose grip on his covered cock but it's no problem at all as he pushes you forward for that you're seated right on his cock, even through all the material. his hand slips out from your underwear but this time  _ you _ get the hint, rotating your hips to grind against him. 

he groans and you lean down to silence him with a kiss, hearing footsteps outside.

“gotta be quiet, babe,” you say, nipping on his lower lip. “don’t want them to hear us.” he growls, lifting you by the waist before bringing you right back down on his cock again, deciding that  _ he _ sets the rhythm this time. now you groan and he grins.

soon, you hear a five minute notice asking for the cast to return to set. both of you start picking up the pace, faces buried in each other's necks to try and muffle all the little noises each of you makes. it isn't long before you feel your own wetness soaking your underwear, tiredly glancing down and seeing adam's hard-on starting to fade. you pout and glance up at him as he appears sheepish.

“soaked the unitard underneath this,” he explains. “thankfully it doesn't soak through the suit, or we’d be in huge trouble.” 

you smile and laugh, pecking him on the lips.

“alright, wonderboy,” you say, sitting up. “let's get you all fixed up.”

just a few minutes later, and you're both back on your feet again, with adam looking camera-ready and you looking, well, back to your casual, off-camera, normal self. you give him another quick peck on the lips.

“go save the world,” you say. adam laughs.

“i will,” he says. “and i’ve already got my reward for doing so.” you blush, thinking about your soaked, ruined underwear that you decided to leave in the bathroom of adam's trailer. 

he grins and kisses you again before walking out the door.

“bye,” you say.

“bye,” he says back, before adding. “shazam!” he runs away, his cape flapping behind him, and you laugh.


	3. zachary levi: clone sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched that _us_ sketch way too many times today. both versions of zac are kindly invited to fuck me.

" _ fuck,  _ baby, right there," you groan as your boyfriend meets each of your thrusts with one of his own while you ride his cock, skin to skin. he grunts with each thrust, pushing you up as his hips lift off of the bed. his hands grip your waist to keep you from falling, squeezing tight enough to leave bruises. your eyes are shut as you feel pleasure coursing through you.

suddenly, zac's thrusts come to a stop. you open your eyes, glancing down at him and tilting your head in confusion. his gaze flickers towards the corner of the room. you turn your head and look over your shoulder at where his double sits in his red jumpsuit, back perfectly straight, gaze cast on the two of you. he doesn't react to the sudden attention, remaining completely still, just like a statue. 

you turn back towards  _ your _ zac, dropping your voice to a whisper. "yeah? what about him?"

"i want him to join us," zac says. "help you get off, 'cause my hands are occupied." he gives your waist a light squeeze.

"help me get off how?"

zac smirks. "hey, bizarro me! come over here."

you hear the squeak of the chair as his double stands, each footstep thumping against the hardwood floor and the rug that covers it. he stops at the side of your bed.

"come on, now. jumpsuit off," zac says.

his double follows his orders, undoing each button of his jumpsuit before letting it drop to the floor and stepping out of it. you can't help but gasp as you realize he had been going commando underneath the suit the entire time. his cock is flaccid, but still appears to be as impressive in length as zac's. 

you gasp again as you feel zac's teeth digging into the side of your neck, his scruff scratching your skin. you hadn't realized he'd sat up as you were distracted by the sight of his naked double.

"like what you see?" zac asks teasingly, smirking against your skin.

"mmhmm," you say and nod. 

zac smiles and leans back against the bed. "alright, bizarro. on the bed, behind her."

again, his double follows orders, and you feel the bed dip as he climbs onto it and knees behind you.

"touch her. play with her nipples. she likes having them rubbed and tugged on."

you open your mouth to respond to zac's instructions but soon lose your train of thought as his double does as he's told, his warm, calloused fingers running over your breasts, brushing your hard nipples. you gasp at the touch, groaning as he pinches them.

"would you like his mouth on you too, baby?" zac asks.

all you can do is nod.

you barely even listen as zac gives his double more instructions. you feel a pair of lips against the back of your neck and along your shoulders, surrounded by a long, rough beard that scratches against your skin. your eyes shut and your head falls back in pleasure, against the double's shoulder. 

zac takes that reaction as his cue to resume his thrusting, squeezing your waist as he lifts you up and down on his cock, lifting his hips to hit your g-spot each time. he says something else and you feel fingers against your clit, rubbing it while the double's other hand continues to rub and squeeze your nipple.

" _ fuck, _ " you say. "i'm close."

"go on," zac says. "come for me."

you scream as your orgasm hits you like tidal wave. you fall forward, your head resting against zac's shoulder. when it fades, you just register zac continuing to lift you up and down on his cock before he comes too, spilling inside of you.

you both take a few moments to catch your breath, your hearts racing. zac trails kisses along your forehead, stroking your back. you groan and climb off of him, sighing as you sit down next to him.

his double is still kneeling on the bed, his posture perfectly straight. he looks between the two of you, eyes wide, his hands resting against his thighs. it's then that you notice his cock - red, hard, and leaking - but otherwise, he makes no indication of any discomfort. 

"babe," you say. "he's hard."

"hmm?" zac says in response, having reached over and put his glasses back on. he runs a hand through his hair, looking over at his double. " _ oh _ . uh, what should we do?" 

you snort. "help him!"

you start crawling across the bed, stopping right in front of the double, your face level with his cock. he looks at you but his face remains expressionless other than his always wide eyes. you smirk, leaning forward and giving his cock cock a little kitten lick. 

you glance up. no reaction.

you lean back in, wrapping your lips around the head and sucking, sliding your lips down as far as you can go, hollowing your cheeks. you bob up and down on his cock, only to stop when you accidentally slide to far down and the head brushes the back of your throat.

you pull off and start coughing. you feel a hand on your back and jump a little, only to see zac now right next to you. he smiles and winks at you before leaning forward, taking his double's cock in his mouth. you watch as he sucks, bobbing up and down just like you had, though he deep-throats his double's cock with ease. you grin, sitting up and looking over at his double, whose eyelids now flutter shut, his head dropping towards his chest. he makes a low grunt in the back of his throat and he squeezes his eyes shut, but otherwise doesn't move. 

you place a hand on zac's back and he pulls off, glancing up at you.

"i think he's close," you say, looking at his double. "are you?"

his double opens his eyes and nods slowly. 

you look back down at zac.

"what are you thinking?" zac asks.

"i ride him and you can fuck him from behind?" you suggest. "or just help me. or fuck me too. you have a few options." you giggle.

zac smiles. "i'll take option number two. you want a condom?"

"no," you say, looking over at his double again. "i want to feel him. i want both of your come inside of me."

" _ fuck _ ," zac says, pushing himself up so that he's kneeling. "i guess you want him to prep you too?"

you grin and nod.

zac smiles. "alright. go on, then."

you turn and meet his double's gaze. his eyes are open wide again. your grin softens into a small smile in an attempt to reassure him as you scoot in closer.

"relax," you say in a soft voice, placing a hand on the back of his head, gently running your fingers through his hair. his eyes shut for barely a moment and he sighs through his nose. 

you smile and lean in, kissing him on the lips. he remains completely still.

"copy me," you say. "follow my lead."

you kiss him again and the double reciprocates, kissing you back. your lips part, as does his. you slip your tongue into his mouth and he slides his against yours. you pull on his hair, just a little, and you hear him inhale sharply. one of his hands rests against your waist. 

you pull back, smiling again. "it's okay, you can do what you want. you're free here." 

he looks into your eyes and blinks. he lifts his free hand. it shakes, but he lowers it, pressing it down against your clit. you groan, feeling as he slides lower, just over your entrance. one finger slips inside easily, as you’re already wet. the next two take just a little more effort, though you're still pretty loose from riding your boyfriend's cock.

speaking of which, you can feel him slide up behind you, kissing you on the back of your neck, his hands running over your breasts. he squeezes them once before turning his attention to your nipples, rubbing and pinching them with his finger. your head falls back against his shoulder and you suddenly notice he's hard again, thrusting slightly against the cleft of your ass. you smile, turning your head and nipping at the side of his neck. he laughs, turning and kissing you on the lips.

"ready?"

you lift your head, surprised to hear the double speaking up for the first time. you smile and nod, sitting up.

you place your hands on his shoulders, rising up onto your knees. you scoot in closer, lowering yourself so the head of the double's cock brushes your entrance. you can feel zac's hands against your waist. you take a deep breath and lower yourself down more.

you and the double sigh in sync as his cock slips inside of you. your legs shake as you lower yourself down more, fully seating yourself on his cock. you groan and throw your head back against zac's shoulder. you're still for a few moments too long, surprised that zac hasn't tried to lift you up and down on his double's cock yet. 

your eyes fall open, only to see zac and his double kissing over your shoulder. the sight of zac kissing basically himself makes you even wetter.

"fuck," you say. they pull apart and suddenly both pairs of eyes are on you. zac pushes you up so that you're facing his double again, who's quick to pull you into a kiss, this time taking control and slipping his tongue into your mouth. you feel zac's hands at your waist again along with his double's and together both of them lift you up and down on his cock. you can also feel zac thrusting against you from behind, grunting with the effort.

" _ shit, fuck, _ " you say as you feel your orgasm building. when it hits, it's even stronger this time and less you're surrounded by both of your men. when you come to, you feel an added wetness within you. your eyes open only to see the double blushing bright red. you smile tiredly, tenderly running a hand through his hair. his eyes shut for a moment and he sighs. you swear you see a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

together, zac and his double help lift you off his cock, guiding you to lay back down on the bed. you yawn and let your eyes fall shut again. you open them a few moments later at the sound of something wet, only to see the double bent forward, sucking zac's cock while zac holds his hair and bucks up into his mouth. the sight makes you smile and you shut your eyes again.

you must drift off to sleep, because the next time you open your eyes, you're under the covers, and zac and his double are lying on either side of you, each with an arm wrapped around your waist. again, you smile, kissing zac on the chest before turning and kissing his double's shoulders. in their sleep, both of them scoot in closer, further enveloping you in their heat. 

comforted by the added warmth, you drift back off to sleep, content.


End file.
